Pitch's Plaything
by Pitch's-Lover
Summary: Jack feels like he's as low as he can possibly go. Pitch intends to prove him wrong.
1. Abuse

**Hey. I decided to take a small break from Changes in the Dark. (I've been making Pitch all mushy and needed a break from it) so here is this to tide you over til I get back to it. Enjoy.**

Jack halfheartedly pulled at the chains that kept his hands pinned to the wall. After fighting them like hell for three days he had given up. He hung his head, fighting to keep tears from falling from his eyes. He looked out the bars of his cage and saw his staff leaning against the wall on the other side. He stared at it, knowing that he could reach it and escape if only he could get his hands free. As he thought on this the tears broke free. Just as they started to fall laughter echoes through out the tunnels. A shadow emerged right nest to Jacks staff.

"Given up have we?" Pitch said. Jack's expression hardened and he wished that he could wipe away his tears.

"What do you want from me Pitch!?" Jack yelled. "What's the purpose in keeping me here?" Pitch laughed again fading into shadow and reforming from the ground in front of Jack. The nightmare king placed a hand to Jack's throat.

"I want to see you suffer, to see you cry, to see you kneeling before me hollow and broken." Pitch said, squeezing Jacks throat slightly. "And only then will I release you."

"You will never break me!" Jack said pride and anger glinting in his eyes. Pitch just laughed.

"I think I can and will Jack. But in my own time. You still have too much fight in you, but I think I can fix that." Pitch flicked a bit of black sand at the teens face. The nightmare kings menacing laughter was the last thing Jack heard as he fell into a troubled sleep.

Jack woke up to his own screams. He wished he could just curl up and die. Every night was like this. He had been plagued by Pitch's nightmares for almost a month now. Jack felt drained and hopeless. He stood there in silence, his clothes clinging to his sweat covered body. He looked up when he heard padded footsteps approaching him. Pitch stood there smirking, his hands behind his back. Jack looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Oh Jack. I can't tell you how much I love seeing you like this. Tired, drained, helpless. And those beautiful screams echoing into the night... Amazing." Pitch said lifting Jacks chin with one slender finger.

"J-Just let me go Pitch... Haven't I suffered enough?" Jack cringed as Pitch's cruel laughter echoed in his skull.

"Oh Jack, I still have something in store for you. I'm just waiting until the right moment." He said smirking. Jack's eyes widened at the threat. Hanging his head, The tears he had been fighting back fell free. Pitch smirked at they fell to the ground below.

"J-Just let me go... Please? Let me go..." Jack felt as thought he had hit the bottom as he stood there, begging the Lord of Shadows for mercy. Pitch suddenly grabbed Jack's throat roughly. Jack cried out in pain has hid head bounced of the stone wall.

"Those words... exactly what I was waiting for." He sneered. "I bet you think you've sunk as low as you can. But trust me Jack," He said, leaning in to whisper the words in his ear. "You will fall farther." The sand around Jack's wrists dissolved and Pitch stepped away as Jack slumped to the ground.

"What the hell else could you possibly do to me!?" Jack yelled as he shakily stood. "You haven't done enough already!?" Pitch stepped up to the boy and raised his arm. A choked cry came from Jacks lips as the backhand threw him to the ground.

"Don't forget who you're dealing with Frost! There is so much more I can do to you!" Pitch shouted as he rolled Jack onto his back with his foot. He knelt and pinned Jack to the ground with by his throat. "You will know pain, you will know suffering, and you will be mine!" With that Pitch dug his nails into Jack's hoodie, tearing the clothing to ribbons. Pitch moved to straddle the winter spirits hips, digging his nails into the pale flesh of Jack's chest as he did. The teen writhed in pain as he felt the nails cutting into his skin as Pitch dragged them down his torso. Pitch licked the blood off of his fingers and slid his black robe off his shoulders. Jacks eyes widened in pure horror as he realized what Pitch had intended for him. He dug his hands to the ground trying to squirm out from beneath Pitch. The nightmare king placed firm hands on each of Jack's shoulders to keep the teen pinned. Jack fought hard trying to shove Pitch off of him. Pitch roughly grabbed Jack's hands ond slammed them down above his head. Black sand came up out of the ground and held them down. Pitch leaned back to take in the terrified form of Jack Frost as he struggled against the bonds.

"Pitch! Please... Please don't... Don't do this..." Jack begged. "Oh god... please don't" Pitch moaned quietly as he felt his member growing hard as he listed to Jack beg. He leaned in close to stare Jack in the eyes.

"I told you Jack, you will suffer. You will suffer more that you ever thought you could. I intend to beat you down and abuse you over and over. You are MY plaything." He grabbed Jack's throat roughly. "Get used to it!" Pitch tore Jacks pants off of his body and tossed them aside. The sand around Jack's wrists dissolved momentarily as he flipped Jack over and forced him to all fours. He locked down the teens hands again, and pinned his legs down as well. He then stood and removed his own pants and returned to Jack. Jack had his head hung down as tears flowed down his face. Pitch knelt behind Jack and, without any warning, thrust himself deep inside Jack. The teen screamed in agony and almost passed out as pain exploded through his body. Pitch cackled hideously at the scream and quickly pulled out and slammed back in. Jack cried harder and harder as he knelt there, unable to fight back. Pitch grabbed Jacks hair and pulled his head up. He nuzzled Jacks neck before biting into the pale flesh roughly. Jack's blood flowed into Pitch's mouth, he lapped it up hungrily as he ravaged Jack, slamming into him over and over. The choked cry of pain that tumbled out of Jacks throat was so delicious in Pitch's ears. He felt pressure building as he drunk in Jack's heavy breaths as he cried. With a final, forceful thrust he came, dumping his seed deep inside his little pet. He pulled out and quickly redressed himself. With a flick of his wrist Jack's bonds fell away. The teen collapsed to the floor, curling into a tight ball, deep painful sobs wracking his body. Pitch walked back to the fallen guardian, he gently brushed the white hair out of his eyes.

"You were fantastic... I think I'll keep you for a while. I love having someone to play with." Pitch laughed as he stood leaving the broken spirit in silence and shadow.


	2. Freedom?

Jack slumped to the ground curling up into a ball. He lay there silent while Pitch dressed himself. As much as his eyes burned no tears came. He no longer had any tears to give, after being Pitch's pet for three month's Jack felt nothing more than empty. Pitch finished and sat down his back touching the wall. He pulled Jack over onto his lap, snuggling him close.

"You are the most magnificent pet Jack." He purred, stroking Jack's back. Jack said nothing, he just stared at the wall silent as the dead. Pitch placed a gentle kiss onto Jacks head and set him back to the ground. He then melted into the shadows, leaving Jack to his emptiness. Once Pitch had left Jack sat up and crawled over to the wall. He leaned his back against it and closed his eyes. Sighing he opened them again, looking to his side he saw his staff sitting there in easy reach. He never touched it, Pitch had given it back to him a few weeks ago. Jack just stared at it and knew he would never bother wielding it again. He couldn't help but cringe as he remembered Pitch chuckling at him. Jack stared up ahead at the open door to his cage. He never ventured far outside it. He remembered standing just outside the open door, his hand still touching the frame. That was as far as he ever went. Jack knew it must have amused Pitch greatly that he was so far gone that when freedom was staring at him in the face he wouldn't take it. He curled back into his ball, slowly falling into a deep, fitful sleep.

Jack opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. Wherever he was was so bright that his eyes stung and watered from the blinding light. Shielding his eyes he tried to figure out where he was. As his eyes adjusted he found that he was sitting at the shore of his frozen pond. He looked around confused. Pitch loved having a pet too much to let him go right? He stood shakily finding his staff was nearby. He still refused to touch it. He wandered into the woods looking for any sign of Pitch. What he found made his heart sink so far into his stomach he felt like throwing up. He saw all the guardians just stepping out of North's sleigh.

"I'm so worried," Tooth said. "To have absolutely no word from Jack for this long..." She fluttered nearby nervously.

"I'm sure he's fine." Bunny said. "He's just too distracted by making snow to bother contacting anyone." Jack gulped and started trying to creep away. He figured it was just his luck that his foot fell onto a branch. All faces turned towards him as they heard the snap. Jacks eyes widened and he did the first thing that came to his mind, he ran. He sped through the woods and onto his lake only to slip and slide all the way across and into a snowbank. The others caught up to him concern written on their faces. Jack's eyes darted all over the place, panic flooding his veins.

"Jack... what happened to you?" Tooth asked her eyes wide taking in the numerous wounds that covered his body. Jack shook his head and turned away from them. No words could come to his lips.

"Jack... talk to us. It's ok." Bunny said placing a comforting paw on the teens shoulder. Jack slapped it away and tried to back away from them. Tears he never thought he'd have again flowed down his face as the people he once thought of as friends stared at his bruised broken body.

"Jack... where have you been? We've all been worried about you." Jack's eyes widened at the sight of young Jaime stepping out from behind young boy knelt and cupped Jacks face in a gloved hand. Jack shook away from the boy. Standing he turned all of the hopelessness he felt intensifying.

"Pitch!" he shouted. "Pitch you bastard! Don't keep doing this to me! I've had enough! I know my place and will never leave it!" All eyes widened slightly as Jack's outburst. They widened even more as they saw Pitch emerge from the shadow of a tree. Jack ran towards the nightmare king and cowered behind him.

"Ah. You really are such a good little pet Jack, coming back to me when I gave you freedom." He said gently patting the teens head. "Stay here a moment. I just need to have a quick word with your friends." Jack nodded and sat in silence as Pitch stepped away from him.

"What the hell did you do to Jack!?" Bunny shouted.

"As you can see I have broken him He's no more than a shadow of the boy you used to know.." Pitch laughed as they all looked ready to fight him. "I wouldn't do that. As much as you may hate me I'm the only one taking care of him. He won't go with you, no matter what you do. So you can go ahead and do whatever you want to me, Jack will just waste away and fade into nothingness. Or you can let me leave and I'll take him back with me. He will live, if you can call it that." He smirked. "But without me he will die." Pitch stared at them defiantly as the gears wound in their heads. Their shoulders sank in defeat. Pitch smirked at them again.

"That's what I thought." He stepped back over to Jack and scooped him up into his arms. "You can take that with you." He said nodding at Jack's staff across the lake. "Might as well let you have a reminder of the spirit you failed to save." Pitch laughed at the despair on their faces, and took his faithful pet back into the shadows, where he would live forevermore.


End file.
